Blue Arrow
by CurlyBookWriter94
Summary: She can't believe it. Today is the day that she will be a part of the Justice League just like her dad. However, that is so not the case. Instead of joining the Justice League as she had always dreamed, she was thrown onto a team with a group of sidekicks where she will be put on missions, making new friends, new enemies, learning of herself and a possible love. What Just Happened?
1. Chapter Zero

**Young Justice: Blue Arrow: Prologue**

 **Summary: She can't believe it. Today is the day. Today is the day that she will be a part of the Justice League just like her dad. However, that is so not the case. Instead of joining the Justice League as she had always dreamed, she was thrown onto a team with a group of sidekicks where she will be put on missions, making new friends, new enemies, learning of herself and a possible love. She did not dream that this will happened.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Young Justice or the plot. I just own my characters such as Cayla Marie Queen and a few others.**

I opened my eyes when I realized that it was morning. Instead of getting up right away, I turned on my left side to look at my alarm clock. When I had looked at it, it reads 07:45AM.

I sighed and looked up at the ceiling suddenly thinking about my life and how much it had changed over the last few years. Some of the changes that had happened were good. However, some of the changes that had happened to me was bad. The first thing that had happened was that I had joined The Team. To be perfectly honest with you, I truly thought I was joining the Justice League. However, that was so not the case. Second, I had made some great friends on The Team. There were a few losses during those years and I miss those that was close to me even though some of us did not get along. Third, I somehow fell in love with one my best friends named Wally West. I know, weird right? I so did not see that one coming but it did because right now he is lying next to me on the bed sleeping away. Lastly, I had learned so much of myself that it totally caught me off guard. I know that the things that I had learned of myself was hard to hear at first. I was so scared, I did not know what to do. Once I finally figured things out for myself who I really am, I finally embraced it and lived on with my life.

I know that the changes that had happened to me in the past few years were both good and bad changes. However, I know for a fact that what had happened I do not regret it at all.

"Hmm, are you awake?" I jumped slightly from my thoughts and smiled when I had heard his voice next to me. "What were you thinking about just now?" He asked me.

"Just thinking about life and how much things had changed." I told him. I heard him chuckle next to me.

"I hope that some of those changes were good especially since I was part of it." He said. I rolled my eyes at him and scoffed.

"Of course you were part of those changes Wally." I bit my lip slightly when I felt his head against my neck and snuggled against me.

"Well, I am glad that I was part of it." He told me in my ear before kissing along my exposed neck. I rolled my eyes at him and used a hand to push his face away from my neck. He frowned at me. "Ah, come on!" He said, groaning.

I laughed and shook my head at him and got up from the bed and stretched out my arms. "Nope. You already got it last night." I told him, running a hand through my messy dark brown hair.

"You are so unfair." Wally said, placing a pillow over his head. I laughed at him again, rolled my eyes, and walked over towards the bathroom.

"I have an idea. Do you want to join me in the shower?" I asked, leaning against the doorframe and wiggled my eyebrows at him. Wally pouted at me.

"Babe, you know that it's just going to tease me." He complained at me. I rolled my eyes at him and placed a hand onto my hip, getting annoyed.

"Take it or leave it West." I told him. Seconds later, I felt air around me and Wally picked me up in his arms and took us into the bathroom using his superspeed. We really did take a shower by the way and as I said before, a lot had changed over the last few years and those changes had changed my life forever.

 **Author's Note: Guess who's back?! I am! And with a new Young Justice story yay! To be honest before this I had tried to do a Transformers story but it so did not work out and yea! Yes this was a Prologue of the future of the story that I have so much plans for! And I really hope that everyone will like it as much as I do!**

 **I do not have a lot of chapters pre-written oh well so I am just going to write and post each chapter when I am done with that chapter. Ha-ha**

 **BTW: Have you guys seen the new trailer for a show called Supergirl? It's actually going to be a TV show from CBS and I have mix feelings about this!**

 **Review please!**


	2. Chapter One: Trouble On The Bridge

**Young Justice: Blue Arrow: Chapter One: Trouble On The Bridge**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Young Justice or the plot of the story. I only own my characters that I have in this story and I guess some plot ha-ha.**

 **Star City**

 **July 4** **th** **07:00AM**

I bit my lip as I stood in front of his door, suddenly having second thoughts about what I was about to do. I mean, I know for a fact that things would go horribly wrong because I can never sneak past him.

I sighed in frustration, tapping a finger onto a can of whip cream. You may be wondering by now as to why I have a can of whip cream. Well, you shall see in a second after I stop having second thoughts about this.

After a few minutes, I finally have the courage to open the door as quietly as I can and poked my head inside. His room was dark, which means he is sleeping in his bed hopefully.

I used my excellent stealth skills to slip inside, closing the door without making a sound. I looked around at my surroundings in his room and I did a cartwheel so quietly that my feet did not even make a sound when I had stopped next to his bed.

This is so going to be fun. To be honest, I was never a type of person to pull pranks on anybody. However, since this is a special day I was like what the hell I want to pull a prank today and what easy prank to do was to put whipped cream on your teammate's face while he was sleeping a classic one!

I shook the can of the whipped cream and I pulled back his cover and got ready to put some of it on his face but frowned when I saw that he was not even in his bed. Wait, what? Where the hell is he?

I looked around the room in a panic, and for some reason I got into my fighting stance because I know that he's around here somewhere. I yelped in surprise when I felt someone kick me at my feet, making me fall onto my back. I knew at that moment that it was him, so I quickly reacted by trying to kick at his stomach and pulled his arm back. He was fast, because the exact same moment, he got me up on my feet, making me drop the can of whipped cream on the ground and brought both of my arms behind my back in a tight grip.

I struggled to get out of his tight grip, thinking of ways to get out of it. "Did you really think that I was going to let you prank me?" He asked me. I could tell that was smirking behind me.

I scoffed at him. " How did you know that I was going to prank you? You know that I don't pull pranks." I asked him, still struggling to get out of his grip.

He chuckled at me. "Well, to be honest I didn't. I just knew that you were in the room this entire time. Don't forget I was also trained too Cay." He told me, before letting me go.

I groaned in pain as I rubbed my arms. Damn, he has a stronger grip than I do. I stuck out my tongue at him. "You didn't have to pull that hard Roy!" I yelled at him. Roy shrugged his shoulders and walked over to the dresser to grab a remote to turn on the bedroom lights.

"That's what you get for trying to prank me which by the way, huge fail." He told me with a smirk. I rolled my eyes at him. He is such a jerk sometimes.

"Look, I am not a type of person that pulls pranks 24/7. I only did one today because today is a special day." I told him with a roll of my eyes. "Are you excited about today?" I asked him. Roy raised an eyebrow at me.

"I have mixed feelings about this day. However, I am ready for it." He told me. I cocked my head to the side, confused at what he had just said.

"What do you mean by mixed feelings?" I asked him. He stared at me for a few seconds and he was about to tell me something when a voice interrupted him before he could.

"Guys heads up, we got trouble on the bridge." Roy and I looked over at my dad Oliver Queen, yes my dad is Oliver Queen the millionaire of Star City I will tell you more on that later on. He was already in his Green Arrow uniform, counting the arrows that was carrying on his back. I groaned.

"Can't villains take a break just for today? Don't they know what today is?" I asked, placing a hand onto my hip and scoffed. My dad pulled back his green hood and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Villains don't care what today is Cayla. Let's suit up and I will give you guys the details afterwards." He told us before walking out of Roy's room in a hurry. Roy and I glanced at each other before I quickly walked out of the room and closed the door behind me and went down the large hallway and into my room.

Once there, I opened my closet and pushed back a rack of clothes, pulled out a remote, and pressed a button. Seconds later, my uniform came into view. My uniform is similar to my dad's and Roy's uniform it is all covered in blue. However, my uniform comes with a no sleeve dark blue crop top that has black lines going from my breasts and my stomach. Even my tights are dark blue with long black heeled boots. Once I had gotten on my uniform, I quickly pulled my black headband off my head and I redid my dark brown hair into a sided braid ponytail. It's my signature look. After I had on my uniform, I grabbed my bow and arrows and placed them onto my back and wiggled my fingers into my black gloves and took several deep breaths, getting my mind ready as to what is about to happen.

"Come on Cayla let's go!" I heard Roy. I gasped and clapped my hands and ran out of my room to meet Roy in the hallway. "Who do you think is causing trouble?" He asked me as we were running down the stairs. I shrugged my shoulders at him.

"I have no freaking clue. Hopefully it's someone easy so that we can leave." I told him. We met my dad down at the garage where he was typing fast on the huge computer screen.

"Alright, here are the details," He told us, pulling up a picture. "The person that is causing trouble at the bridge is Icicle Jr." He told us, and I looked over and groaned. He looked over at me. "Problem?" He asked me. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Uh, yea we got a problem! Every time we fight this creep, he would try to flirt with me. I can't believe that it's him that we have to fight." I said, crossing my arms. My dad shook his head at me and continued with the details.

"That's not a problem." He said, before clearing his throat as he pulled up more images. "He's been freezing every car that had droved passed and breaking cables all over the bridge." He clicked a few buttons on the computer and a video showed Icicle Jr doing exactly what dad was telling us he was doing. "Not only that," He clicked a button and the video went away and several different images showed up on the screen. "Three other Ice Villains are causing mayhem in Gotham, Central City and Pearl Harbor as well." Roy and I looked at each other.

"Captain Cold, Mister Freeze and Killer Frost huh? Do you have any idea as to why all of them are attacking each of those cities?" Roy asked, crossing his arms. My dad shook his head and closed out the screens.

"As of right now, no I do not." He told us. "Let's just kick Icicle Jr's butt. Isn't today a special day?" He asked with a huge smile. I rolled my eyes at him.

"That is why I don't understand why can't they take a freaking day off!" I yelled at him as each of us got onto our motorcycles. My dad's motorcycle was green, Roy's was red and mine was you guessed it, dark blue. We each put our helmets on, turned on our bikes, and sped through the city. I sighed as I followed my dad and my teammate. I just hope that we can finish this creep quickly.

 **Star City**

 **July 4** **th** **09:00AM**

When we finally got to the bridge, Icicle Jr was destroying every car that he saw, throwing icicles with his powers. The three of us stood on top of the bridge, waiting for the right moment to make our move. I groaned. "Great, now because of him we are going to be late." I told my dad, putting a hand onto my left hip. I glanced at Roy. "Aren't you upset about this?" I asked him. Roy didn't answer me because he pulled out a flash grenade arrow and shot at Icicle Jr little fortress that he had created. Jr looked up at us with a huge ugly grin on his face.

"Finally," He said, looking up at us with a smile. "I was wondering what I had to do to get some attention around here! Oh, and you brought Blue Arrow, how wonderful!" He sent me a wink and I shuddered and gasped when I saw his arms growing bigger and the next thing that I knew, he was throwing icicles at us.

"Jr is doing this for attention?" Roy asked with a scoffed as the three of us dropped down from the bridge to fight Jr. Once I got closer to Jr, I grabbed an arrow and shot at him to knock his arm away. He chuckled at me and aimed his other arm and more icicles came at me.

I widen my eyes and reacted quickly by doing backflips to get away from him from a few feet. "I am telling you right now," Roy said, and I grinned when I saw that he was pulling a trick arrow out. "This distracting better not interfere." He said as he shot the arrow which knocked Jr. out cold.

I raised an eyebrow. "Wasn't he already interfering?" I asked. Roy rolled his eyes at me. My dad came next to us and laughed.

"Guess Jr. has a glass jaw." He told us. I shook my head at him. "Are you guys ready for the big day?" He asked with a huge smile. Roy and I looked at each other.

"We were born ready." Roy answered for us. I balled up my fists and took several deep breaths. I cannot believe it. Today is finally the day.

 **Author's Note: YAY! The first chapter and it's a cliffhanger haha! I was going to wait to post on Monday but then I realized that the Bachelorette is coming back on tomorrow and I so do not want to miss that!**

 **I am sorry that you guys didn't get to see Dinah in this chapter but she will start appearing real soon. Also, I have so much planned for this story you guys will get a shock of your lives! I just hoped for what I have planned for Cayla will work out!**

 **Thank you SnowWolf22, PrettyKitty Luvs U and Anime hotty lover.18 for reviewing! You guys are awesome and thanks for everyone for following and favorite the story and the next chapter should be out sometime next week! Review please!**


End file.
